dmbfandomcom-20200214-history
Busted Stuff (album)
Busted Stuff is the fifth album by Dave Matthews Band, released by RCA Records on July 16, 2002. Nine of the eleven tracks on this album are re-recorded versions of songs that first appeared on 2000's abandoned project now known as The Lillywhite Sessions. "Where Are You Going", which was not from those sessions, was the first single. It was also an Enhanced CD. Recording the Album Work on the album began in January 2002 at Record Plant Studios in Sausalito, California. The band had been road testing much of the material from the failed Lillywhite Sessions and felt that these songs deserved a spot on the album. Matthews reworked many of the lyrics while the rest of the band continued to evolve the arrangements. Through the recording process, two new songs were created: "Where Are You Going" and "You Never Know". This is the first album the band has recorded without any special guests.[1] Track listing All songs by David J. Matthews. #"Busted Stuff" – 3:48 #"Grey Street" – 5:08 #"Where Are You Going" – 3:53 #"You Never Know" – 5:54 #"Captain" – 3:46 #"Raven" – 5:38 #"Grace Is Gone" – 4:38 #"Kit Kat Jam" – 3:35 #"Digging a Ditch" – 4:47 #"Big Eyed Fish" – 5:04 #"Bartender" – 8:32 Song notes *"Grey Street" has three verses on the studio album, but starting December 17, 2002 at Pepsi Arena in Albany, New York, only the first two verses have been performed live. *"Kit Kat Jam" is instrumental on the album. However, the version on The Lillywhite Sessions had lyrics, and all subsequent live versions have had lyrics. The live lyrics change on a nightly basis. *"Captain" emerged from an old Dave Matthews solo song originally called "Crazy." *"Bartender" and "Digging a Ditch" originated from Dave Matthews' 1999 winter acoustic tour with Tim Reynolds. *"Where Are You Going" and "You Never Know" did not appear on The Lillywhite Sessions. Songs cut from the album Songs that were recorded during the sessions, but weren't included on the final cut[2]: *"JTR" - Previously recorded during the Lillywhite Sessions *"Sweet Up and Down" - Previously recorded during the Lillywhite Sessions *"Monkey Man" - Previously recorded during the Lillywhite Sessions *"Counting the Stars" – An early version of a song that merged with another piece of music to become "You Never Know" *"Save Me" - Later re-recorded for Dave Matthews' Some Devil *"Gravedigger" - Came out of a mini-jam the band tried and aborted. Later re-recorded for Dave Matthews' Some Devil Bonus DVD Busted Stuff came with a bonus DVD titled: Some Other Stuff. It featured two live performances from Boulder, Colorado on July 11, 2001. The two songs performed were "When The World Ends" and "Bartender". The "Bartender" 5.1 audio only track was also on this DVD and it is the only Dave Matthews Band studio recording available in true 5.1. Personnel *Carter Beauford –drums *Stefan Lessard –bass, Dobro, piano, Hammond organ *Dave Matthews –acoustic and electric guitars, lead vocals *LeRoi Moore –saxophone, penny whistle, flute *Boyd Tinsley –violin This is the only Dave Matthews Band studio album not to feature any guest musicians. Production *Producer — Stephen Harris *Engineer — John Nelson *Mixing — John Alagía *Mastering — Ted Jensen *A&R — Bruce Flohr *Assistant — Jonathan Adler *Art direction — Danny Clinch, Catherine Dee, Thane Kerner *Artist relations — Pat McGuire *Photography — Danny Clinch *Assistant photographer — Gary Ashley *Design — Danny Clinch, Catherine Dee, Thane Kerner *Digital collage — Thane Kerner Charts References ^ Jacobson, Jeff. Dave Matthews Band: Busted Stuff Guitar and Vocals, 2002, page 2, Cherry Lane Music Company. #'^' http://antsmarching.org/tour/ViewShow.php?ShowID=3226